Tak daleko jak wiatr poniesie
Total Drama: Amazing Race - Odcinek 6 Don: ' Ostatnio w Total Drama: Amazing Race. Działo się całkiem sporo. Nasi uczestnicy musieli wziąć udział tradycyjnie w dwóch wyzwaniach. Jedno z nich to Albo/Albo gdzie członkowie drużyny musieli albo ograć lokalnego mistrza w ping-pong'a, albo strzelić karne rzuty. Następnie kto wykonał je poprawnie musiał wziąć udział w wyzwaniu Działaj lub Patrz i nosić drewno na opał. Heath i Louane troszkę spóźnili się na samolot więc z całą ekipą musieliśmy po nich wrócić. Owen zjadł Przyjaciołom całą porcję frytek, a Barbie przypadkowo raniła jednego z mieszkańców rzucając drewnem na oślep. Ostatecznie to Znajomi z Wojska trafili na podium, a pożegnaliśmy Przyjaciół. Będę tęsknił za tymi ziomkami. Dzisiaj jak widać pogoda jest kiepska. Wieje i w ogóle. Mam nadzieję, że to nie ustaszy naszych zawodników przed kolejną rundą w Total Drama... Wiatr porwał Dona po za kamerę '''Don: ' ...Amazing Race. Strefa Luzu Don wraca na wizje i otrzepuje się z piasku 'Don: ' Jasny gwint, trzeba było ubrać wiatro-odporną kurtkę. Wiedziałem, że taką pogodę zapowiadali 'Jen: ' Potrzebujesz wiatro-odpornej kurtki? Mam kilka takich u siebie w domu 'Isabella: ' A tak właściwie, to czy kogoś nie brakuje? 'Don: ' Nie wydaje mi się. Ok, Brick, Vera, zaczynajcie 'Vera: ' Jazda Vera się rozgląda, ale nie ma Bricka 'Vera: ' Brick? Brick, jesteś tam? 'Dwayne: ' Synek, skoro ich nie ma, to może my zaczniemy Dwayne podchodzi do skrzynki, ale chcąc wyjąć wskazówkę dostaje po łapach od Dona 'Don: ' Łapy przecz. Za karę na koniec kolejki 'Dwayne: ' Ale... 'Don: ' Nieważne 'Dwayne: ' Ale... 'Don: ' Nieważne! 'Dwayne: ' Ale... 'Don: ' Nieważne!!! Dwayne spuszcza głowę i udaje się na koniec. Junior strzela facepalm'a 'Vera: ' Don, czy mogę wyruszyć sama? 'Don: ' A rób co chcesz, bo cała obsada stoi jak na strajku Nagle słychać trąbienie 'Leshawna: ' Co to? Wszyscy obracają się i widzą czołg. Po chwili wysiada z niego Brick 'Brick: ' I co na to powiesz Vera? 'Vera: ' Serio, kupiłeś czołg? 'Brick: ' Fajny, nie? 'Lucy: ' To nie fair. Don, zrób coś z tym 'Don: ' Zgodnie z zasadami naszego programu, czołgi nie są zabronione. Przykro mi Lucy 'Lucy: ' Agrrr 'Don: ' No, to do dzieła Zbiera się po chwili większy wiatr, który porywa skrzynkę ze wskazówką 'Don: ' Ale pech. Cóż, życzę powodzenia Don wsiada do helikoptera i odlatuje 'Duncan: ' Czasami zastanawiam się, czy to nie Chris jest tym normalnym 'Courtney: ' Dalej, musimy znaleźć skrzynkę jako pierwsi Courtney i Duncan ruszyli 'Jen: ' Skoro oni, to i my. Dalej Jackie Jen i Jackie również ruszyły. Po chwili ciszy i "świerszcza", reszta ruszyła jak stado. Następnie wszyscy powywracali się jak w 27 odcinku Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. 'Stiles: ' No masz... Uliczka W jednym miejscu spotykają się Nieśmiali Nastolatkowie i Starzy Wyjadacze 'Noah: ' Dobrze, skoro jesteśmy tu razem, to myślę, że powinniśmy przyjąć jakąś taktykę 'Agatha: ' Możemy współpracować i szukać razem tej skrzynki 'Noah: ' Myślę, że powinniśmy się rozdzielić, będą większe szanse 'Owen: ' Spoko Noah, ale jeśli się rozdzielimy, to nie będzie miał kto obronić cię przed wiatrem 'Drake: ' Wiatr wiał w kierunku zachodnim, więc skrzynka powinna być koło stadionu 'Agatha: ' Może kto ma zamiar, niech idzie pod stadion 'Noah: ' Ok, drużyna to drużyna. Na stadion Wszyscy ruszyli. Z Owenem na końcu, który się męczył. Dworzec kolejowy Ciocia i Siostrzeniec,oraz Mistrzynie Obsługi Wihajstrów znajdują się na dworcu kolejowym 'Stiles: ' Według moich obliczeń, skrzynka powinna być gdzieś tutaj 'Izzie: ' Skąd to wiesz? 'Stiles: ' Wiatr wiał w kierunku zachodnim, a więc istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że to tu 'Barbie: ' Stiles, weź może kompas 'Stiles: ' Co? 'Barbie: ' Wiesz, takie urządzenie co pokazuje gdzie jest wschód, zachód, etc 'Stiles: ' Wiem co to jest kompas. Masz go może przy sobie? 'Barbie: ' Nie potrzebny mi Wiatr zawiał i przywiał ze sobą Pechowych Bliźniaków, którzy by nie polecieć dalej złapali się latarni 'Jay: ' Musimy od jutra więcej jeść Mickey 'Mickey: ' Oj, koniecznie 'Izzie: ' Wiesz, mi się wydaje, że Barbie chodziło o ten drugi zachód Stiles wyciąga mapę i strzela facepalm'a 'Stiles: ' Wszyscy za mną Jego ciocia i Pechowi Bliźniacy pobiegli za nim 'Barbie: ' A my nie biegniemy Lucy? 'Lucy: ' Nie bój się, wszystko jest pod kontrolą Helikopter Dona 'Radio: ' Z uwagi na silne porywy wiatru wszystkie loty zostały odwołane. Zaleca się nie używania żadnych środków transportu powietrznego, a w szczególności helikopterów 'Don: ' Serio? W helikopter Dona uderzył piorun 'Don: ' AAA Stadion 'Duncan: ' Courtney i jak, znalazłaś coś? 'Courtney: ' Nie, cała się tylko utytłałam 'Duncan: ' E tam, nie wyglądasz źle 'Courtney: ' Przymknij się i współpracuj (PZ 'Duncan: ') Czasami jak ja coś robię tylko, to niby jest dobrze, ale kiedy to Courtney tylko robi, to już ma jakieś wąty (PZ 'Courtney: ') Och tak? A w czym to się niby przysporzyłeś drużynie? (PZ 'Duncan: ') W Chinach to niby kto bał się skoczyć z wieżowca? (PZ 'Courtney: ') Nie wierzę, że wyciągasz tą starą historię Courtney wyszła Stadion Większość drużyn szuka skrzynki na boisku, gdzie nagle przez głośnik odzywa się Don 'Don (głośnik): ' Słuchajcie, nie ma sensu. Skrzynka przepadła, a wszystkie loty zostały odwołane. Na następną lokalizacje udajcie się pociągiem, więc jazda na stacje. Ale istnieje jeszcze alternatywne rozwiązanie zadania. Ten kto znajdzie skrzynkę przeskakuje o jeden etap do przodu. To jak? 'Owen: ' Brachu, mam tego po kokardę 'Noah: ' Ja też 'Agatha: ' Może powinniśmy zostać? Don powiedział że 'Drake: ' Mała, drużyna to drużyna. Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego 'Agatha: ' Eh (PZ 'Eva: ') Jasne że tutaj zostajemy. Razem z Fabianem konstruujemy "wiatronamierzator", który raz dwa zbada miejsce w którym wiatr mógł zabrać dowolny przedmiot (PZ 'Fabian: ') Jest to jeszcze w fazie beta, ale myślę, że będzie działać (urządzenie poraziło go prądem) Dworzec kolejowy Don wygląda z pociągu, który nadjeżdża 'Don: ' Proszę wsiadać Uczestnicy wbiegają do pociągu Pociąg 'Barbie: ' Wiesz Lucy, świetny plan, ale nie przewidziałaś jednego 'Lucy: ' Czego? 'Barbie: ' Że pociąg ruszy dopiero gdy wszyscy będziemy w środku (PZ 'Lucy: ') Czasami wywietrza mi umysł. Stadion W Barcelonie zostały tylko Czarne Charaktery, oraz Ciocia i Siostrzeniec 'Izzie: ' Dobrze, nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale zostaliśmy daleko w tyle. Musimy współpracować, albo jedno z nas wyleci 'Eva: ' Zgoda 'Fabian: ' Zaraz... Eva zatyka mu buzię (PZ 'Eva: ') Spokojnie, przecież skoro ktoś z nas wyleci, to lepiej żebyśmy to nie byli my. Niech sobie myślą, że współpracujemy (PZ 'Fabian: ') Aaaa (PZ 'Eva: ') Beee Stadion 'Izzie: ' Dobrze, to może my Stiles poszukajmy na drugim końcu? 'Stiles: ' Chyba po raz pierwszy muszę polegać na intuicji innych osób Izzie i Stiles poszli 'Eva: ' A my spokojnie sobie zgarniemy skrzynkę. Fabian, uruchamiaj Fabian uruchamia swój "namierzator" 'Fabian: ' Dziwne, pokazuje mi Nową Zelandię 'Eva: ' Czyli, że co? Utknęliśmy tutaj być może na ostatnim miejscu, bo skrzynkę wywiało na drugi koniec globu Izzie podchodzi do nich 'Izzie: ' Pamiętam, ze oglądałam pogodę przed wyjazdem na ten wyścig i w Nowej Zelandii dzisiaj miało wiać najbardziej 'Eva: ' Cicho być 'Izzie: ' Hej, przecież jesteśmy drużyną i powinniśmy sobie pomagać 'Eva: ' Racja. Fabian, szukamy dalej Eva i Fabian odeszli, ale podszedł Stiles 'Stiles: ' Wiesz, coś mi się wydaje, że Eva i Fabian nie są tak do końca szczerzy 'Izzie: ' Oj tam, oni też chcą wygrać Portugalia, wybrzeże 'Don: ' Dobrze, nasz pociąg wykoleił się w połowie drogi, ale udało nam się dotrzeć na miejsce czołgiem Bricka. Dalej się zastanawiam jak wy wszyscy się tam pomieściliście 'Noah: ' To proste. Owen z nami nie jechał Owen po chwili zjawia się na koniu 'Owen: ' Och, ledwo zipie 'Kon: ' (rży, a na ekranie pojawiają się napisy "A ja co mam powiedzieć, po dźwiganiu 150kg słonia?") 'Don: ' Ok, wiecie jakie macie zadania. Skrzynka, raz Brick i Vera dobiegają do skrzynki 'Vera: ' Zadanie wspólne. Udajcie się na dno i złóżcie puzzle 'Brick: ' Świetnie. We wojsku pływaliśmy co drugi dzień 'Courtney: ' Pływanie? Byle nie w galarecie, hehe 'Duncan: ' Tak, byle nie 'Courtney: ' Przestań już się naśmiewać (PZ 'Mickey: ') Żałuję, że nie wziąłem swojego koła ratunkowego (PZ 'Jay: ') Wez Mickey. Żyje się tylko raz (PZ 'Mickey: ') I tego właśnie obawiam się najbardziej 'Aisha: ' Don, te puzzle to mamy układać pod wodą, czy na powierzchni Nikt się nie odzywa 'Aisha: ' Don? Dona już dawno z nimi nie ma 'Carrie: ' Układaj na powierzchni, będzie łatwiej 'Aisha: ' Dzięki Carrie 'Lucy: ' Hej, a ty czemu współpracujesz z wrogiem? 'Aisha: ' Jakim wrogiem. Carrie wydaje się być całkiem miła 'Lucy: ' Tutaj każdy jest wrogiem. To rywalizacja, pamiętaj 'Aisha: ' Ekhem Aisha pokazuje palcem na Noah, Owena, Agathę i Drake'a, którzy śmieją się razem 'Lucy: ' Wyjątek potwierdza regułę. No... to powodzenia Lucy wskakuje do wody 'Jen: ' Wygląda na to, że kolejny raz będę musiała poświęcić swoją fryzurę Jen wskakuję do wody (PZ 'Devin: ') Nie wierzę, że to zrobiła. Drugi raz z resztą. Drużyny zaczęły nurkować i wyciągać puzzle 'Carrie: ' Devin, mamy już wszystkie 'Devin: ' Faktycznie. Weźmy się za układanie 'Lucy: ' Hej, mam informacje, że Aisha będzie próbowała knuć przeciwko wam 'Carrie: ' Serio? Ostatnio była całkiem spoko 'Lucy: ' Specjalnie tak robiła. Myślisz, że gdyby była dla ciebie nie miła, to dalej wzbudzałaby twoje zaufanie? Nie wydaje mi się Lucy odeszła 'Devin: ' O co jej chodziło? 'Carrie: ' Nie mam pojęcia Carrie i Devin budowali dalej Mickey i DJ stoją na brzegu 'Mickey: ' Strasznie się boję 'DJ: ' Wiem co czujesz przyjacielu Leshawna się wynurza 'Leshawna: ' DJ, myślałam, że pokonałeś już strach przed wodą 'DJ: ' Niby tak, ale jak trzy lata temu o mało nie zginąłem, to strach powrócił 'Leshawna: ' Czyli wszystko robię sama Leshawna się zanurza Większość drużyn układa swoje puzzle. Jednym idzie dobrze, innym nie za bardzo 'Agatha: ' Czy ta część nie powinna być na odwrót 'Owen: ' Noah, sprawdź instrukcje jeszcze raz 'Noah: ' Przecież nie było żadnej instrukcji 'Drake: ' W sumie Agatha ma racje. Coś tu nie pasuje Obie drużyny rozwalają swoje puzzle i układają drugi raz 'Jackie: ' Skończyłyśmy 'Jen: ' Do strefy Luzu, szybko Jen i Jackie pobiegły Strefa Luzu 1.Królowe Mody 'Don: ' Jen, Jackie... jesteście pierwsze 'Jen i Jackie: ' HURAAA!!! 2.Nieustraszone Dziewczyny 'Don: ' Isa, Tatiana, miejsce drugie 'Isabella: ' Podium jest nasze Plaża 'Duncan: ' Pomogłabyś mi trochę układać!!! Courtney wynurza się i rzuca Duncanowi puzzle 'Courtney: ' Przecież była umowa, że ja nurkuję, a ty układasz Duncan zaczyna układać, a Courtney po chwili zjawia się obok niego 'Duncan: ' To już nie nurkujesz? 'Courtney: ' Wszystkie wyłowiłam Mickey i DJ dalej stoją przy brzegu 'Jay: ' Mickey, nie bój się 'Mickey: ' Wiesz, że nie umiem pływać 'Jay: ' Oj, umiesz umiesz 'Mickey: ' Jay, dasz radę beze mnie Jay nurkuje, a obok Mickey'ego i DJ'a zjawia się Lucy 'Lucy: ' Ja bym na waszym miejscu wzięła się do roboty 'DJ: ' Dlaczego? 'Lucy: ' We wskazówce było napisane, że to "Zadanie Wspólne", więc nurkujecie obaj, albo kara Lucy znika. DJ i Mickey przełknęli ślinę 'Matthew: ' Myślisz, że to prawda? Carrie tylko udaje miłą? 'Aisha: ' Lucy mnie ostrzegała, ale z drugiej strony Carrie do tej pory była wobec wszystkich w porządku 'Matthew: ' Też nie wiem co w tej sprawie zrobić Matthew wzrusza ramionami Strefa Luzu 3.Prawniczka i Kryminalista 4.Starzy Wyjadacze 'Owen: ' źle postąpiliśmy, że nie zaczekaliśmy na Nieśmiałych Nastolatków 'Noah: ' A pomyślałeś, co to będzie jeśli przybędą ostatni? 'Owen: ' No nie 5.Znajomi z Wojska Stadion w Hiszpanii 'Fabian: ' Ręce mi odpadają. Przeszukałem chyba całą Hiszpanię wzdłuż i wszerz. A dodatkowo moje urządzenie się jeszcze zepsuło 'Eva: ' Przeszukaliśmy tylko ten stadion, ale mimo wszystko mam dosyć 'Fabian: ' Biegnijmy jeszcze na dworzec kolejowy. Zdążymy zaliczyć wyzwanie w tradycyjny spsób 'Eva: ' A co z nimi? Eva wskazuje na Ciocię i Siostrzeńca 'Fabian: ' Wiesz co Eva i Fabian pobiegli ze złowieszczym śmiechem 'Stiles: ' Ciociu, wstawaj 'Izzie: ' Jeszcze 5 minutek 'Stiles: ' Ciociu, to ważne Izzie budzi się 'Izzie: ' Słucham cię 'Stiles: ' Eva i Fabian nas wystawili 'Izzie: ' Co? Znaleźli skrzynkę? 'Stiles: ' Nie, ale 'Izzie: ' No to dalej, szukamy Stiles zatrzymuję ciocię 'Stiles: ' Nie, źle mnie zrozumiałaś. Ta skrzynka już pewnie gdzieś jest na drugim końcu świata, a Eva i Fabian nas wystawili. Zaraz wsiądą do pociągu i odjadą 'Izzie: ' Ups. To jaki mamy plan? 'Stiles: ' Musimy dogonić pociąg i ruszyć razem z nimi. Zrobimy to wyzwanie w tradycyjny sposób Pociąg Eva i Fabian siedzą już w przedziale 'Eva: ' Szybciej, rusz pan tą maszyną, by nikt inny już nie wsiadł 'Maszynista: ' Cicho. Ja tu mam rozkład 'Fabian: ' Wiesz gdzie ja mam twój rozkład gościu Pociąg zatrąbił do odjazdu. Tymczasem Izzie i Stilesowi udało się w ostatniej chwili wsiąść 'Izzie: ' Uff Lecz Eva i Fabian się tego jeszcze nie spodziewają 'Fabian: ' No, to już na pewno nie odpadniemy 'Izzie: ' Hej 'Fabian: ' Aaaa. Co oni tutaj robią? 'Eva: ' Nie mam pojęcia 'Stiles: ' Wygląda na to, że odpadniecie, bo mam zamiar was pokonać Plaża Coraz więcej drużyn kończy już układać swoje puzzle 'Carrie: ' Gotowe. Za mną Strefa Luzu 6.Zakochani Nastolatkowie 7.Początkujące Sławy Ekranowe 8.Ojciec i Syn 'Don: ' Dwayne, Junior, macie 8th miejsce. Ale dostajecie karę 'Dwayne: ' Za co? 'Don: ' Za wychylanie się przed szereg. Na koniec kolejki Plaża Izzie, Stiles, Eva i Fabian biegną niczym strzała i skaczą do wody. Wylana woda zniszczyła puzzle Agathy i Drake. Agatha miała już dość u rzuciła jednym puzzlem 'DJ: ' Ej, ostrożniej trochę 'Agatha: ' Mam tego dosyć 'Drake: ' Nie przejmuj się. Nie jesteśmy jeszcze na końcu 'Agatha: ' Ale nie wytrzymam jeśli znowu coś się stanie 'Drake: ' Mam nadzieję, że nie Agatha i Drake po raz n-ty układają puzzle Tymczasem Eva, Fabian, Izzie i Stiles pracują jak za dziesięciu Strefa Luzu 8.Wrogowie 9.Botanicy 'Don: ' Dwayne, Junior. Wasza kara minęła 10.Ojciec z Synem Plaża 'Leshawna: ' DJ, wskakuj że chłopie 'DJ: ' Leshawna, wiem, że muszę wydobyć jednego puzzla chociaż, ale nie wydaje mi się, aby inni skończyli wcześniej 'Jay: ' Mickey, pamiętaj. Przeżyliśmy już wiele, więc i to się uda 'Mickey: ' Raz kozie śmierć Mickey wskoczył do wody DJ teraz usiadł i zaczął zgrzytać zębami coraz bardziej Strefa Luzu 11.Mistrzynie Obsługi Wihajstrów 12.Czarne Charaktery Plaża 'Jay: ' Mickey, jestem z ciebie dumny bracie 'Mickey: ' Dlaczego ta woda jest taka słona 'Jay: ' Co? O nie Mickey. Nie pij tego Jay i Mickey wychodzą na powierzchnię. Jay udziela mu pierwszej pomocy 'Drake: ' Teraz powinno się udać Wiatr zmiótł ich puzzle 'Drake: ' (cenzura) 'Agatha: ' Muszę wyjść. 'Drake: ' Jesteś tego pewna? 'Agatha: ' Albo nie. Zróbmy to Agatha zaczęła budować puzzle Strefa Luzu 13.Niezdarni Bliźniacy 14.Ciocia i Siostrzeniec 'Don: ' Och, zostały dwie pary. Czy Nieśmiali Nastolatkowie zdołają jako pierwsi przeciwstawić się siłom natury i skończyć puzzle, czy może to DJ pierwszy przeciwstawi się swojemu lękowi i wskoczy do wody. Co i tak nie musi tego robić, hehe. Chwilę później do Strefy Luzu przybywają . . . . . . . . 15.Nieśmiali Nastolatkowie 'Don: ' Agatha, Drake. Jesteście przedostatni, czyli zostajecie 'Owen: ' Tak się cieszę Cała czwórka się uściskała Plaża Don przylatuje helikopterem 'Don: ' Hej DJ, nie musisz się już trudzić 'DJ: ' Jak to nie? 'Don: ' Jesteście ostatni. A tak w ogóle, nie musiałeś się trudzić. Lucy was wyrolowała, mieliście tylko razem budować te puzzle, albo podzielić się obowiązkami. A nie że wszystko razem Mowa końcowa 'DJ: ' Cóż, mój strach przed wodą przesądził o przegranej 'Leshawna: ' DJ, każdy ma jakąś słabość. Ja na przykład boję się pająków 'DJ: ' Ale to nie było wyzwanie o pająkach 'Leshawna: ' Ach daj spokój. To Lucy wszystko namieszała. Mam nadzieję, że rolę się niedługo odwrócą 'DJ: ' A ja mam nadzieję, że dostaniemy jakiś transport, bo nie widz mi się wracać do domu piechotą. Ciekawostki *Dakota, Heath, Louane, Igor i Junior pojawili się, ale nic nie powiedzieli. Prezenter w radiu, oraz maszynista odezwali się, ale ich aktor głosowy jest póki co nieznany. *Jest to trzeci co do długości odcinek w serii. Dłuższe to tylko Wykręć dla mnie fortunę i Lotnisko naszym stadionem. *DJ wspomina, że między Totalną Porażką Wyspą Wawanakwa, a Total Drama: Amazing Race minęły 3 lata. *Po raz pierwszy w grze pojawiło się alternatywne wyzwanie, po którego wykonaniu tylko jedna drużyna ma szanse przeskoczenia o jeden etap do przodu. *Po eliminacji '''Zwycięzców Courtney została jedyną dziewczyną powracającą z Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa, a Duncan jedynym byłym członkiem Wściekłych Żyraf. **Co ciekawe obydwoje są w drużynie Prawniczka i Kryminalista. **Również po ich eliminacji, wszyscy byli finaliści zostali wyeliminowani. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Amazing Race